Kiersten's New Beginning
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Monica arrives at a group home and meets a special young girl who is more than she seems. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

God loves you!

Enjoy!

A/N: This story is the first in a new series I'm goin' to try out. I hope everyone likes it. In this series, Gloria has been promoted or soon will be, so Monica receives a new caseworker.

"Kiersten's New Beginning"

Monica smiled as she watched some children playing on a local playground. She enjoyed watching children play and have fun. She loved takin' care of them too. In fact, the Irish angel got the most pleasure out of her job when she got to work with children.

Just then, Tess arrived. She gave Monica a loving smile before getting down to business.

Before Tess could open her mouth, Monica gave her a look she knew only too well.

"Gloria will be fine." Tess assured her 'angel girl. "Our little angel is ready for this. After all, you trained her. She's ready. You'll still see her. You two will see each other more often than you think." She winked at Monica reassuringly. "Now you need to get to your next assignment."

"I know, but I don't understand." Monica admitted.

"What's there not to understand? You're going to be a new counselor for the Hope for the Children girls' home."

"I know, but what I don't understand is what's goin' on?"

"What do you mean?" Tess asked, not sure where her former case worker was goin' with this train of thought.

"Ever since Gloria left for her first case as an official supervisor, I've had the feeling that somethin's about to happen."

Tess smiled.

"You're right about that, baby. And it's all in God's plan. The Father knows what He's doing. You need to trust Him."

Monica nodded.

"I know, but I don't even know who my assignment is supposed to be."

"You'll know her when you see her." Tess assured her. "Now you need to get going. You won't be there long, but you'll be there long enough to make a difference in two lives. I love you." With that, Tess left.

Heaving a sigh, the Irish angel made her way to her destination. She prayed the whole drive there that God would guide her steps and help her fulfill this assignment.

The Irish angel also prayed for Gloria. She knew Gloria would do just fine, but another part was worried for her. Monica loved Gloria so much and she was goin' to miss bein' her supervisor. But if there was one thing that comforted the Irish angel, it was that Gloria was in God's care. They were all in the

Father's care and there was no safer place to be.

Pulling onto the street that led to the group home, Monica sent a final prayer up to the Father, knowing He would answer it in His time.

Turning off the car, Monica stepped out and walked up to the doors of the building. It looked inviting, but Monica still felt a pang of sympathy in her heart for the children who called this place home.

Monica knew that they were well taken care of in places like this, but she also knew how much the children here ached and longed for a family of their own.

As Monica was about to ring the doorbell, she heard a young voice from behind her.

"You won't get in that way."

The Irish angel whirled around to find a child of about ten or eleven years old standing there. She had dirty blond hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with a jean shortset to match. On her feet were sandals and she had a jean jacket around her shoulders. The jacket had sparkles on it.

The girl held out her hand to Monica in a friendly manner while giving her a smile.

"Hello there." Monica said, taking the girl's offered hand. "I'm Monica. I'm the new group counselor. What's your name?"

"Kiersten." The girl replied. "Kiersten Anessa. Nice to meet you, Monica."

"Aw, it's nice to meet you too, Kiersten. Would you mind showin' me the right entrance to get in?"

Kiersten shook her head. She was really beginning to like Monica. She liked her Irish accent and the young woman seemed really friendly.

Kiersten could also tell there was something different about Monica, but she couldn't place her finger on it just yet.

"Thank you," Monica said as Kiersten led her into the lobby and up the stairs.

"It's okay. I like helping people. I'm always helping out with the younger kids around here."

Monica smiled.

"How old are you , sweetheart?"

As Kiersten heard the word 'sweetheart leave Monica's mouth, she felt a warm feeling sweep through her. It was a feeling of love and belonging. She had never felt that before with any other grown up she had come in contact with.

"I'm ten." Kiersten replied.

Just then, a young woman with a stern face and green eyes came out of a room to their left. She glared at Kiersten before advancing towards her.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to go outside until dinner!"

Kiersten nodded, but thankfully Monica spoke up in her defense.

"She was just showin' me around." She explained. "I'm new here. My name is Monica. I'm the new group counselor."

The woman nodded in Monica's direction.

"My name is Andrea. I'm sorry if this brat has been bothering you."

"Actually, Kiersten was helping me." Monica replied, a note of protection for the young girl in her voice. "She was doin' somethin' good. I lost my way a wee bit and Kiersten was nice enough to show me how to get here."

"Monica, it's okay." Kiersten interrupted. Her voice was soft and full of unshed tears. "Really. You don't have to stick up for me."

Monica shook her head.

"It's my pleasure, little one. You were just tryin' to help."

Kiersten nodded.

"I know, but Miss Miller hates me."

Monica shook her head.

"Kiersten, I don't think she…" The Irish angel's voice trailed off as she saw the tears start to fall from Kiersten's blue eyes.

The young woman, Miss Andrea Miller, turned to face Monica once again.

"She's right." She said, glaring at Kiersten. "This one has been nothing but trouble since she came here four years ago. She thinks just because she saved some younger kids from a fire and didn't get a single scratch that she's someone special. It was stupid as far as I was concerned." She turned her attention back to Kiersten and glared at her. "Just get out of my sight! The day you get adopted is the day I get a promotion, but neither will happen. Nobody wants a troublesome brat like you!"

"You're wrong!" Kiersten declared, glaring right back. "God has a family for everyone." With that, she ran from the room, tears in her eyes.

Monica gave Andrea a reproachful look as she stared after Kiersten's retreating back.

"Do you think that was really necessary? Kiersten was only tryin' to help. She's just a sweet wee girl in need of a lot of love."

"She's a girl in need of a paddle." Andrea retorted.

Monica gasped. She couldn't imagine hurting a child in any way.

"You don't mean that." The Irish angel tried again.

"I never say anything I don't mean." The woman replied. "The sooner that brat is adopted the better."

It was then that Monica felt the Father telling her what to do. She was the one who had to rescue Kiersten from this place. And she didn't have much time.

"I'm gonna go and check on her." Monica said before taking off in the direction Kiersten had gone.

Andrea glared after Monica. She didn't understand why her boss just didn't give the job of group counselor to her. She didn't like hiring new people. She especially didn't like hiring people like Monica.

Meanwhile, Monica had reached an area that looked like a rec room. She walked in to find a few children playing. Some of them were reading, while others played games of cards or board games with one another.

One of the girls jumped to her feet and gave Monica a frown.

"If you're looking for Kiersten, she's probably in the library. That's where she likes to go when she's sad."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Monica replied. She then left, praying the girl had been right.

Sure enough, Monica found Kiersten right where the other girl had said she'd be. She was sitting in a chair near the window and the Irish angel could tell she was crying.

Carefully so she didn't scare her, Monica approached the young girl.

"Kiersten?" Monica asked, her voice full of concern. "May I join you?"

Kiersten turned around to face Monica. There were tears in her eyes and the Irish angel knew there were more to come.

Kiersten nodded and indicated the spot next to her.

Monica chose to sit in front of her so they could see each other better.

Before the Irish angel could speak, Kiersten beat her to it. Her voice was full of remorse and shame.

"I'm sorry." She said, gazing at the floor.

"Sorry for what?" Monica asked, taken aback by the child's words.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." Kiersten replied. "You shouldn't have gotten involved. Miss Miller never liked me. I don't want her being mean to you because you tried to help me."

Monica shook her head.

"Kiersten, please, I need you to listen to me. I'm not afraid of Miss Miller. I can handle her. And I wanted to stick up for you. You weren't' doin' anythin' wrong. You're a sweet wee angel."

"I'm not an angel." Kiersten replied, her voice no less tearful. "I'm nothing but trouble. That's why nobody will adopt me. You heard Miss Miller. Nobody wants a trouble maker."

"That's where you're wrong, little one." Monica contradicted. Her voice was full of compassion and love.

"What do you mean?" Kiersten asked. She was confused by Monica's words.

As she glanced up, she nearly fell out of her chair. Monica was glowing! A bright light was shining all around her!

"What's going on!" Kiersten demanded. "Wha-who are you?"

Monica smiled gently at the little girl before her.

"I'm an angel, Kiersten. Just like you. There was a reason you didn't get hurt in that fire last year. You were meant to protect those children and you did. You did it with the Father's help. He created you for a special purpose. He loves you more than you'll ever know."

"I know," Kiersten replied. Her voice was full of despair. "He's the only one who does."

Monica shook her head as she approached the child.

"Oh no, that's not true, little one," the Irish angel said. She came closer to Kiersten and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not true at all. God isn't the only one who loves you."

"Everyone hurts me!" Kiersten cried, her voice full of distress. "Nobody wants me!"

"I know it feels that way, sweetheart. I know. I also know you've been hurt by a lot of people who treated you badly. But God wants to change that." The Irish angel assured her. "He wants to give you somethin' very special. But He can only do that if you let Him. You said somethin' today that was true."

"What?" Kiersten asked. She was still crying and Monica could tell she was fighting a break down.

"You said that God has a family for everyone and one day, He would find you one. You were right.."

"If I was right," the girl said, her voice shaking with emotion, "then why hasn't God found me one yet?"

"He has, little one. Oh He has. God knew you were special before He created you. He knew you were goin' to be a special wee angel and He had a family chosen for you already."

"He did?" Kiersten asked. Her voice was full of hope, which made Monica's heart soar.

"Aye, He did. He loves you so much, little one. He loves you so much that He sent me to bring you home. He sent you an angel to bring you home where you belong. He made me your supervisor because He knows I'll be able to teach you what it's like to be one of His angels."

"You want me?" Kiersten asked. She couldn't believe Monica's words at first. "You really want me?"

Monica nodded.

"Yes I do. But more importantly, God does. He wants you so badly, sweetheart. He wants to welcome you into His family. And He promises that you will never be hurt again. You will feel emotional pain from some assignments, but you will never be alone again. You were never really alone before, but now you'll have someone there with you all the time."

Monica gave Kiersten some time to take in everything she had just told her. She didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Would you like that, sweetheart?" Monica asked. She had stopped glowing by this point, but the soft light of God's love was still around her.

Kiersten nodded. She was smiling through her tears as she jumped from her chair and ran straight into Monica's embrace.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're safe now, Kiersten. You're safe now. I have you. It's all right, darlin', it's all right."

Kiersten nodded. She buried her face in Monica's shoulder as she let the tears flow. She cried for a good twenty minutes before she started calming down.

After the young angel was calm, Monica helped her wash her face before taking her hand and leading her back to Mis Miller's office. She had a message to deliver.

"Are we going home now?" Kiersten asked, eagerly.

Monica laughed softly. She could tell she was going to enjoy training Kiersten up. She reminded her a wee bit of Gloria, but Kiersten was her own angel through and through.

"Soon, little one, soon. But first, you have an assignment to do."

"I do?" Kiersten asked, perplexed.

"Aye." Monica replied.

"Who is it?" The young angel inquired.

Monica gestured towards Andrea Miller. She was walking to her office.

Kiersten shook her head before turning back to Monica.

"No way!" She exclaimed out of disbelief. "No way. God's smarter than that."

Monica smiled.

"You're right, darlin'. God is smart enough to choose you to be the angel to deliver the message to her."

Kiersten shook her head. She started to shake and Monica knew she had to calm her down.

"I'll be right there with you." She assured her new case worker. "I promise."

Kiersten nodded.

"You won't leave me?" She asked anxiously.

"No. And neither will the Father. Ask Him for the strength and courage to do this and He will give it to you. He will give you the words to get through to Andrea."

"After this we can go home?" Kiersten asked.

"Aye. After this we can go home."

"Good."

Monica giggled as she pulled Kiersten to her and gave her a hug.

"Aw, you're a special one all right. I love you, sweetheart."

Kiersten beamed. She had never felt this good before and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

"I love you too." She said, feeling a sense of safety and unconditional love emanate from Monica's embrace.

After the two pulled away, Monica gave Kiersten's shoulder an encouraging pat.

Taking a deep breath, Kiersten made her way to Andrea Miller's office.

Knocking on the door, Kiersten whirled around to see that Monica was gone. She heaved a sigh before mumbling a prayer of guidance to herself.

"Come in." Came Andrea Miller's voice.

Kiersten did so, albeit reluctantly.

Andrea Miller glanced up from her paperwork to find the last person she wanted to see standing there.

"I thought I told you to leave." She said, her voice as cold as ice.

"You did." Kiersten replied, making Monica almost giggle. She was in back of her. This meant the Irish angel was invisible to Andrea for the time being. "But I can't. I need to tell you something and you need to listen to me."

Andrea stood from her chair and advanced towards Kiersten, her hand raised to slap her.

Kiersten was about to back up, when she felt Monica's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here, sweetheart. You can do this. God is here too. He'll protect you as well."

Kiersten felt better knowing Monica was there. She stood her ground, even though her Human form was shaking slightly.

"How dare you!" Andrea shouted. With that, she raised her hand, but she never got a chance to strike down the child. She had all intentions too, but it never happened.

Instead of Andrea Miller's hand coming down to slap Kiersten across the face, it flew to her mouth in shock when she saw what was happening.

Kiersten had started to glow by this point, just as Monica had done back in the library.

The child's clothes had changed as well. She was now wearing a white robe and matching shirt and skirt.

As Kiersten felt the glow around her, she suddenly felt safe and protected. It was like nothing could hurt her anymore.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Andrea asked. She was white as a sheet. She tried to back up, but only succeeded in tripping over the chair.

Kiersten gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't be scared, Miss Miller. I'm not going to hurt you. I have a message for you."

Andrea nodded dumbly. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" The young woman asked.

Ignoring the woman's vulgarity, Kiersten answered her question.

"I'm an angel, Miss Miller. God made me an angel. He loved me so much, He made me one of His angels. I've finally found my family and now it's time for me to help you. You were mean to me because I reminded you of somebody, didn't I? Somebody you miss a lot. Someone you feel responsible for losing."

"Ha-how dare…" Andrea stammered, but she didn't have time to finish because Monica appeared beside Kiersten at that moment. She too was glowing like Kiersten.

Seeing she was getting through, Kiersten continued.

"God wants you to know that He doesn't blame you for Hannah's kidnapping. He knows it wasn't your fault. He loves you, Miss Miller. He wants to help you feel better. He loves all of us."

Monica knew it was her cue to take over now. She gave Kiersten a gentle smile before stepping forward.

"Kiersten's right." Monica affirmed. "The Father doesn't blame you for anythin' Andrea. He doesn't. He loves you. He loves you so much, He sent you a special child to show you His love, but you were too blinded by pain to see it at the time. Kiersten tried everythin' she could to get close to you .She tried everythin' she could think of to help you see the truth, but you didn't accept it and you pushed her away. You not only pushed Kiersten away, you made her feel unwanted and unworthy of love. And that was wrong. But God understands why you did it. You did it because my 'little one reminded you too much of your own daughter."

Andrea nodded, not able to speak. She was too overcome by tears to say anything at the moment.

Kiersten spoke up just then.

"I forgive you for hurting me." She said, giving Miss Miller a gentle smile.

"And so does God." Monica chimed in. "God forgives you too. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself. God also wants you to know that Hannah is in a safe place. She's with a family who loves her and has taught her the way. They never let her forget you."

Andrea couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her believed the two angels' words, but another part wasn't sure what to do.

"How can God love me?" She asked.

"God's love is endless and unconditional." Monica answered. "He wants you to have peace, but you need to hand all of your pain over to Him. Give Him all of it and He will give you peace in return."

"I don't think I can." Andrea admitted, her rough exterior crumbling before the two angels eyes.

"That's when you ask God for help. And that's when He sends you two angels to help you take the first step." Monica encouraged.

A little while later, Monica and Kiersten walked out of the home hand in hand. Kiersten was back in her normal clothes and a smile was on her face a mile long.

"You did very well." Monica praised her new case worker. "You really did."

Kiersten beamed.

"Thanks! So do you think Miss Miller will get the help she needs?"

Monica shrugged.

"I hope so." She said, glancing down at Kiersten.

"With the message you two delivered to her, I don't doubt it for a second." A wise voice said from just in front of them.

Monica smiled, but Kiersten gazed at the newcomer wearily.

"Who are you?" Kiersten asked. Her voice had taken on a tone of suspicion as she looked Tess up and down.

Monica put an arm around Kiersten as she saw Tess narrow her eyes slightly at the tone the child had used.

"Kiersten, sweetheart, this is Tess. She's an angel too. She was my supervisor when I was just startin' out."

Kiersten nodded. She gave Tess a small smile before holding her hand out to her.

"I'm Kiersten Anessa." She said, trying to make up for her earlier slip of the tongue.

"I know," Tess said, smiling at the child. "It's nice to meet you, baby. You're going to do fine with Monica. You're in good hands with her."

Kiersten nodded.

"I know."

Monica giggled.

"So where is…" She asked, her hazel eyes gazing around for the one angel she hadn't seen all day.

"You'll see Gloria soon enough, Ms. Wings." Tess assured her. She shook her head in exasperation. "I hope you're not as protective of Kiersten as you are with Gloria."

Monica faked a wounded expression. But she could se the corners of Tess's mouth twitching.

"Hey!" Kiersten shouted in Monica's defense. "I like being protected."

"Oh well, excuse me." Tess replied. A grin was spreading across her face.

"How about I treat you two to dinner before we go home? How does that sound?"

Kiersten's blue eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?"

Tess nodded.

"Cool!" The young angel replied.

"I think that's an Aye." Monica chimed in.

"I'd say so myself." Tess agreed.

Upon arriving at the diner, Monica had just enough time to get through the door before a slightly smaller angel attacked her.

"Monica! Monica! Aw, I missed you so much!"

The Irish angel's face split into a grin as she realized who it was. She hugged her 'little one back, holding on for a minute or so. She had really missed Gloria as well.

"I missed you too, little one. I really did."

Gloria beamed as she lay her head against Monica's shoulder for a minute or so.

As the two angels pulled away, Monica ruffled Gloria's hair lovingly before turning her attention to a slight argument that had broken out between Tess and Kiersten.

"No you may not." Tess was saying, her voice full of authority.

"Why not?" Kiersten whined. "I never had one before."

"Because you are NOT getting addicted to sugar, that's why. Monica's already addicted to mocha lattés. The answer is NO."

Kiersten pouted for a split second before turning her attention to Monica.

Monica sighed. She knew she was going to have to raise Kiersten right. But the Irish angel also knew her new 'little one had been deprived of a lot of things throughout her short life.

This was what caused the Irish angel to nod her head in the direction of the milk shake counter, causing Kiersten to thank her about a billion times and

hug her so tight.

"You're welcome, darlin'. But only one and not all the time." Monica instructed. "And you need to eat most of your dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" Kiersten answered. She saluted Monica, making Gloria burst out giggling.

As Monica watched Kiersten pick out a chocolate peanut butter milkshake, she smiled and wrapped an arm around Gloria.

"Well you have your wings full now." Gloria commented.

Tess nodded in agreement.

"Our little Gloria is right about that." She said. "But I have no doubt that little angel is going to do fine."

Gloria piped up just then.

"You're right. After all, Monica trained me and look how I turned out."

Tess gave Gloria a Look.

"Don't remind me." She said teasingly.

Gloria glared at Tess.

"Tess, that was mean!" Gloria chided. She turned to Monica for help and was rewarded with a half smile.

But before Monica could put her two cents in, she was attacked by a very happy little girl.

"Aw, come here." With that, Monica picked Kiersten up and sat her on her hip.

As Kiersten felt Monica hug her close, she hugged back, rellushing in the safety she felt in Monica's embrace.

"Look!" Kiersten shouted, pointing out the window. "It's so pretty!"

Monica smiled. She had seen what Kiersten was pointing at and her heart filled with joy.

A dove had just flown over the diner, signifying a new beginning for all four angels-Kiersten and Gloria especially.

And as Monica held Kiersten close, she knew Tess was right. Kiersten was goin' to do just fine under her instruction After all, they were all in God's care and there was no safer place to be. And as long as they both let God lead the way, they had nothing to fear.

THE END


End file.
